


Hogwarts Food Fight

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Fight, Gen, Harry's done, Rumors, how'd it get to this, rumors gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: There was a food fight. People only agree on two facts: It started with a mango, and it ended with a pie in Snape's face.





	Hogwarts Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So there were two challenges on Potion and Snitches: Pie in the Face challenge: Someone gets a pie in their face. Mango Mania challenge: Your story makes mention of mango. Naturally, I thought I'd do a food fight

It starts with a mango, and it ends with a pie in Snape’s face. That’s all anyone can agree on. With each version of the food fight it got crazier and crazier, until House elves were part of the food fight, dancing on the tables as they threw food at students and staff alike. Dumbledore was rumored to have run through in his underwear. Even the Slytherins had been involved. In fact it’d been a Slytherin that had thrown a pie at Snape’s face.

Harry stared at the chattering dorm room, blinked, and turned to Ron and Hermoine. “I don’t remember any of that. Wasn’t it just the Gryffindor table that was in a food fight? I thought it was the twins that through a pie in Snape’s face.”

“You can’t prove anything,” the twins said together, appearing at his shoulders before disappearing into the crowd.

“I was sure I saw Malfoy throw the pie at Snape’s face,” Ron added.

Hermoine looked at Ron in disbelief. “How can you blatantly lie like that?”

“Who says I’m lying?”

Harry shook his head and muttered, “This is getting out of hand.”

He left the door room with Ron and Hermoine getting into an argument. Luna was waiting outside of the hall. She looked up at him and held a piece of fruit. “Hello Harry. Would you like a mango?”

“Not again.”

“Something you’d like to say, Potter?” Snape silkily said behind him.

Harry spun around with his hands up. “I didn’t do it!”

Snape raise a disbelieving eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happened in the food fight?


End file.
